


Danganronpa Calm Heart

by optimisticArtist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimisticArtist/pseuds/optimisticArtist
Summary: This is a fan-made killing game outside of the Hope's Peak Universe with a whole new cast of Ultimates. As a result of this, it won't contain spoilers for any of the main series games.





	1. Meet the Ultimates: Part 1

_**Danganronpa Calm Heart: Prologue** _

_**** _

**Meet the Ultimates: Part 1**

My name is Nakagi Tomoe and I’m a normal high school student.

I'm also the **Ultimate Lucky Student**.

But that's not because I have a talent. I don't care about anything like that. I’m only called that because my friends entered me in the Calm Heights College Raffle as a prank. Winning that lottery wasn’t lucky at all. That’s pretty obvious now. 

You might be wondering what Calm Heights College is. It's a school where they teach the most talented teens in the country how apply their talents to careers, and fit into wider society. It’s a place where you’re taught how to be great, but still normal. Still calm.

It was a great school, and with the raffle, we didn't have to pay a cent. My parents encouraged me to take it. They’re the only reason I took it.

I knew I wouldn't enjoy my time there, because I hate Ultimates.

They're privileged, stuck-up, and have no clue how to function as human beings. I guess that’s why they need Calm Heights. But the way that school puts them on a pedestal- the way they're idolised- makes me sick. But if anyone could deal with those assholes for three years, it would be me.

The last thing I remember, I was walking through the school gates. But that’s not what’s happening now. Now, there's only darkness.

Opening my eyes, I see a stranger leaning over me. He’s dressed in a green vest, with a rope over his shoulder. His blonde hair juts out of an orange bandana like a pineapple. To top it all off, he’s grinning like an idiot. He looks like he could be the protagonist of a shonen anime. Definitely an Ultimate.

'Hey! Wake up!' The stranger said.

'You’re supposed to say that _before_ I wake up.' I said.

'Oh! Really?' The stranger pulled me to my feet.

I looked around, and saw trees. Trees and bugs and timber buildings.

'Where- where are we?'

'The Calm Heights Summer Camp. Camp Ochitsu.'

'What? How?'

'No-one else remembers either, friend. We're all still trying to figure it all out.' He looked at the ground.

'Wait we’re not the only ones here? How many of us are there?'

'Well, now that I found you, sixteen. All of us from Calm Heights, and all of us with amnesia. Cool, right?'

A pit formed in my stomach.

'I didn't even ask your name yet, friend. How rude of me.'

Who's he calling friend? I just met this guy.

'I'm Nakagi Tomoe.'

He paused. 'And… your talent is...'

'I don't have one.'

The stranger’s jaw dropped.

'What? That's impossible, everyone has a talent. Everyone is special and great in their own way!' He pointed to the sky as if he was posing for a photo.

'I got into Calm Heights by the raffle.'

'But then you're the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? That's pretty cool.' He raised his hand for a high five.

' _No_ . I'm _not_. I'm just a normal person. And if you call me an Ultimate again, I'll slit your throat.'

The stranger was grinning again. 'This girl's got some fire in her belly. I like it.'

'What about you? You look like you could be probably be the Ultimate Class Clown or something.'

'I'm not, but thank you so much for saying so, friend. I'm Iwa Kuraima, Rock Climber of Destiny, Emissary of Fate.'

'So, the Ultimate Rock Climber then?'

Wouldn’t have guessed that.

'You betcha. Nothing is better than overcoming an obstacle with your friends. That’s why rock-climbing is so good.'

'Sure.'

'You know, even just from this short conversation, I’m getting the feeling that the two of us could probably be friends forever!'

'You think?'

'Definitely. With the power of friendship on our side, I know we can figure out what's going on in this summer camp.'

This guy doesn’t have a very good grasp of sarcasm, does he?

'Somehow I don’t see that happening.'

'Why not?'

'Call it a hunch.'

'Okay. That's fine, friend.' He didn’t seem affected at all by my rejection.

'I just said-'

'Be careful what you say, friend. Those who are not my friends are my enemies. You do not want to be my enemy.'

'I’m sorry?'

His stare burns holes in my mind. I’m going to have to be careful around this guy.

'Hahahaha. You take everything so seriously, friend. Try and loosen up a bit.'

Just as quickly as this new side of him appeared, it vanished.

With that, I leave Iwa, and set off to find someone else. Someone who might have some clue what the fuck is happening. Someone who might not threaten my life.

**Hope fragment gained!**

I find my way to the entrance of the campsite. It’s not far from where I had woken up. For however annoying Iwa was, he was right. This is Camp Ochitsu. Says it right on the sign. It takes me a while to notice because she’s standing so still, but there’s a girl standing by the sign. A pink-haired girl with a steely expression. If she sees me, she makes no motion to greet me, or even acknowledge my presence at all.

I decided to try my luck anyway.

'Hi. I’m-'

'Silence!' Her voice booms so loudly I have to take a step back.

'Wh-'

'Do not speak unless spoken to. The first rule of being in a library.'

'Last time I checked, we’re not in a library, we’re at the entrance of a summer camp. Even if we were, that rule’s totally bullshit.'

Her eyes widen and her nostrils flare. The first sign of expression on her face.

'Excuse you. Such language is inexcusable in this formal school setting. You will now attend detention for the next nineteen weeks.'

'What? Why would _you_ be able to give _me_ detention?'

This kinda thing is exactly what I’d expect from Ultimates. Rude, self-important, and bigoted.

'Who am I? As if you don’t know. I am Sakame Boru, the Ultimate Librarian, but it is acceptable to call me Ms Boru, or Sensei. If you call me Sakame, I will multiply your detentions fourfold. The safest and most prefered greeting is complete and utter silence.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Yes. Begging is adequate as well.'

What a bitch…

'Now for the assigned homework,' she said, pulling out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere, 'Have you been reading lately? You must be reading at least two books a day to live a long and fulfilling life.'

'I just woke up, at a summer camp with no belongings to speak of. What do you think?'

'Tsk tsk. Unpreparedness is never an excuse. I see I have a real Scarlett O'Hara on our hands.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Yes, of course I expect you to read, you silly little goose.'

She takes a step closer before continuing. 'That is, if you wish to live a long and fulfilling life.'

The way she says that, with that expressionless face of hers… sounds a lot like a threat. And obviously this conversation isn’t getting me any closer to discovering the secret of this summer camp, so I can't help but back away.

**Hope fragment gained!**

Walking through the entrance of the camp, it’s not long before I find another person. This one’s a guy in a jersey, who’s sitting alone at a basketball court. He looks really upset. I don’t really want to engage with him, but he could have some vital information.

‘Hi there, bud. What’s up?’

He must not have heard me coming because he screamed at the top of his lungs.

‘Ouch.’

‘Sorry. I’m just a bit fragile. I woke up at this cool summer camp and I’m like ‘woah they even have a basketball court’, and basketball’s no volleyball but it’s still fun, and then I realise. I DON’T HAVE A BASKETBALL.’

I pause for a moment, and purse my lips. I don’t even know what to say to that.

‘But nevermind that. I’ll figure it out. I don’t think we’ve met yet.’ He got up and shook my hand. ‘The name's Phoenix Sugahai. I’m the Ultimate Volleyball Pro.’

‘You look pretty strong. Do you play sports?’  
I introduce myself.  
‘Ahahah. A normal student you say? I'm happy to hear it.’  
I narrowed my eyes. ‘Really? Can't say I've heard that before.’  
‘Yeah, a hundred percent. It makes me sad that more normal people like you aren't let into Calm Heights. Kinda makes me want to burst into tears.’  
‘Is that so?’  
‘Yeah, for sure.’

And he’s… actually crying. I don’t know what I expected.

Wiping his tears quickly, he starts talking again. ‘How about I propose an offer. I fight the scouts and the teachers and all of that, and then they have no choice but to let more of you average students in.’  
‘I’m…. gonna have to pass on that.’

‘What? Why?’ He looks surprised.

‘I don’t think that’d even come close to working. And also, I’ve been fighting them just fine by myself.’  
‘Really? Cause I don't actually know how to fight. Any chance you can teach me?’

‘No.’

‘Please?’ He gets down on his knees to beg. This guy really has no shame.  
‘Hmph. Be that way. I'll just find someone else who can teach me.’

With that, he leaves the basketball court. He was surprisingly childish for a professional athlete. Unsurprisingly, I am left with no new information. Again. I’m starting to think that none of these Ultimates will be of any use.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 


	2. Meet the Ultimates Part 2

Walking away from the basketball court, I see the actual campsite. I’ve almost reached the timber buildings I saw earlier. Then I trip and fall on my face.

‘Ha! Take that intruder. You’re not gonna hurt any of the students with me here!’

What the fuck?

I get off the ground, brushing off the dirt, and turn to see the person who tripped me.

I see a silver-haired girl with a green tank top. She’s grinning victoriously. It seems she set up a tripwire to prevent people from entering the centre of camp.

‘You’re protecting the students from getting hurt, are you?’ I asked.

‘Yes. Didn’t you see? The tripwire?’

‘Well you’re doing a _fantastic_ job. Because I’m a student. And I just got hurt.’

That thought mortified her, and she started gushing apologies.

Those were almost as annoying as the tripwire.

‘It’s okay. I’m fine. Just don’t do that again.’

‘I won’t, I promise. I will do proper surveillance on a target before confirming the kill.’

‘The _kill_?’

‘Anyway, if you’re not an intruder, who are you?’  
I introduce myself.

‘What about you. That tripwire must have taken a lot of skill to make. It was almost invisible.’  
‘Thank you, Nakagi. I take a lot of pride in my traps. My name’s Raimu. But you can call me Big Mama if you want.’

  
‘There's no way I'm calling you that.’

‘What? But it's a short and sweet name that shows I love and respect all of my classmates!.’  
‘Sure…’

‘Hey! I may be the Ultimate Hunter, but I prefer to think of myself as _the Ultimate Protector_.’

This lady's insane. Those two things are completely different.  
‘Don't worry, Big Mama will protect you too. She’s gotta make it up to you for trying to kill you, after all.’

‘Right…. But you’re still the Ultimate Hunter. You’ve got to have found so clues about why we’re here or how we can leave, right?’

‘Sorry, kiddo. I walked as far away from camp as I could, but there’s no cars, no roads, nothing.’ She delivered the news in such a matter of fact way. She was clearly used to matters of survival. ‘We’re surrounded by forest, and have no clue which direction to go. If we tried to leave, we’d definitely starve.’

  
‘Wait why did you think I was an intruder then if-’

‘As for clues, all of the buildings are locked right now, but I think if we can unlock them, they might really help us.’

‘Okay. Thanks. As bad as that news was, that was actually really helpful.’

‘Don’t have to sound so surprised. I’m always looking out for you, remember that.’

Raimu is surprisingly… pleasant.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

When I get to the camp’s centre, I see what Raimu meant. Every building I try to go in is locked.

‘Hiya!’

‘AAAAAHH.’ I screamed.

I turn to see who had snuck up on me, and see a little blonde girl.

‘Heheheh. I can’t believe you got scared by that.’ She said.

‘What was that for?’

‘Fun. Duh.’

This girl sure is vindictive.

‘I'm Retsuna. What’s your name?’

‘I’m-’

‘Great! Nice to meet you. Did I tell you your outfit's really cute?’  
‘Thanks?’

‘Do you know anything about-’  
‘Yoink!’ I see a blur, and the next thing I know, Retsuna’s wearing my jumper.  
‘What the fuck was that?’

‘Thanks for the sweatshirt. It's so soft.’ She says, backing away.

‘Hey! Come back with that, you little twerp!’

I start to chase after her, but she’s already stopped running.  
‘What? No need to be such a meanie! I was just trying it on.’ She said, bursting into tears.

This is first time I can say I’ve made two people cry on one day.

‘Woah, didn’t mean to make you cry.’

I just meant to make her give back my jumper...  
Her sobs start to sound less and less like sobs, until I’m sure she’s laughing at me.

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m not crying. Just practicing my acting. Comes in handy for stealing things and getting away with it.’  
‘What?’

‘Bye-bye!’ She said, dropping my jumper on the ground.

That little bitch… I didn’t even get a chance to ask her about the camp, or my missing memories.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

I figure I should try to get as far away from that girl as possible, and end up at the edge of a lake. Luckily, there’s a guy wading in the water who might be able to help with my quest for knowledge.

He hears me coming, and turns around.

‘What's up dude.’ He says, smiling coolly. ‘I'm Okinami, the Ultimate Surfer, but you can call me whatever you want, I don't really mind.’

  
I introduce myself. Finally a normal introduction that doesn't involve being tripped over, or yelled at, or stolen from.  
‘Wicked. Do you like extreme sports?’  
‘Do I look-’

He waits for me to finish for a while, until he realises what that was.

‘Yeah... I guess not. But that's no worries. It doesn't really matter, man.’  
At first I was glad this guy was more chill than the others, but now not so much. He doesn't seem to care much about anything.

‘You’re don’t exactly look like the type for extreme sports either.’ I say.

‘You think? Maybe you should check me out when I catch a wave. People say I really get pumped.’

I’m not sure if I believe that.  
‘I’d like to see that when we get out of here.’

‘I guess we could use the lake here at camp too. But yeah, that’d be great.’

‘Oh yeah. That reminds me. Do you think we’d be able to use the lake to escape?’

‘I don’t think so, my dude. It’s not connected to the ocean or anything, and it’s just surrounded by trees. I followed the river that comes off it for like half an hour, but no dice.’

‘Shit, that sucks.’

He seemed a little upset by my reaction. ‘Don’t stress too much about escaping, this camp looks like a pretty nice place to stay.’

‘I guess so, but aren’t you worried about school, or your family?’  
‘Nah. They know we can take care of each other. I mean, just look at Raimu. She’d never let anything happen to us. We’ll be fine.’

That guy was pretty down to earth and level-headed. It’s hard to picture him as a surfing superstar.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

Coming back from the lake, I return to the buildings in the middle of camp. Retsuna’s gone, thankfully. There is, however, another girl. She’s writing something down in a notebook.

‘Hi.’ I say.

She’s so absorbed by her writing she doesn't even acknowledge me.

‘Hellooooo?’

Her head jerks up and she shoves the book in her pocket.  
‘God I’m so sorry. Hi. I'm Kohi, the Ultimate Barista!’

 

I introduce myself.  
‘Sorry if I don’t have a lot of energy, I haven’t had my coffee today. And I also haven't brushed my teeth or applied deodorant or shower- Wait am I rambling? Tell me if I'm rambling. God I have to stop rambling. Lemme just write that down. Wait what was I saying? Oh hi, I'm Kohi!’  
This girl talks like she’s got five minutes to live.

‘Woah, woah. Breathe.’

She takes a couple of deep breaths, and looks a lot calmer for it.

‘Do you know anything about this camp, or how we can get out?’ She asked.

‘What? I was just about to ask you that.’

‘Damn. So neither of us know anything. I’ve been trying to investigate, but it’s really hard for me to think when I haven’t had any coffee. Don’t worry though. There’s no way I’ll rest until we figure it all out.’ She said, with a thumbs up.

Kohi went from hyperventilation to comforting me so quickly I’m surprised she doesn't have whiplash.

‘Thanks. Just try to stay calm for me. We’ll definitely get through this, okay.’

She nodded.

I don’t know why, but I feel a strong connection to Kohi already. Like maybe we were friends in another life.

**Hope fragment gained!**


	3. Meet the Ultimates: Part 3

Walking in the opposite direction of the lake this time, I come across the camp’s pool, and another Ultimate. She’s sitting on the edge with her feet in the water. She has the most ridiculous hair, maybe even worse than old pineapple head.

I walk closer, trying not to scare her.

‘Hi. I’m Nakagi.’ I say. 

She screams and falls forward into the pool. When she resurfaces, she looks mostly unfazed.

‘Hey Nakagi! My name’s Kotsuki Karada. I’m the Ultimate Forensic Scientist. Nice to meet you.’   


 

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah. I was meaning to take a dip anyway.’ She says, pulling herself back onto the pool’s edge.

‘Want me to get you a towel or something?’

‘Nah, I’ve always enjoyed a good drip dry. Anyway, Nakagi, what brings you to my pool?’

‘Well, I’m pretty sure I was kidnapped.’

‘Oh so you’re an Ultimate? Why didn’t you just say so?’

‘I’m not an Ultimate.’   
‘Oh. Okay. Not a talker? I can respect that. I'm not really a talker either.’ She said, getting uncomfortably close.   
‘Great. Then I was just gonna ask-’   
‘Do you like science?’ 

‘I was-’   
‘I love science. Chemistry, Biology, Physics, you name it, I love it. If you wanna talk about science with me, I'll be there.’   
‘That's nice but-’   
‘I'll be there.’   
‘Please stop.’   
‘MWAHAHA! You know what? I like you, kid. Just for you, I'll talk about other stuff.’   
Who’s she calling a kid? She’s definitely younger than me...   
‘In that case, how about we talk about our missing memories, or why we might be here?’

‘Huh? You wanna know about memory wiping technology? I mean, in theory it’s possible, but I’ve never seen it pulled off before. It’s actually pretty exciting to be victim to it.’

‘Uh… that’s not really what I meant…’

‘Interesting, right? What I think happened is that they zapped our frontal cortex with a laser and that-’

SPLOOSH.

Finding a rock by the side of the pool, I throw it in the water, distracting her enough that I have time to run away. Ain’t nobody got time for Kotsuki’s rambling.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

I’m so focused on getting away from Kotsuki that I find myself back where I started for the third time. The central campsite. It’s there that I see someone who’s strangely familiar to me. Maybe my memories aren’t gone after all?

‘Hi. I don’t know why, but I have the strangest feeling I’ve seen you somewhere before.’

‘I get that a lot, cookie. The name’s Monroe Kazuka.   


  
‘Wait. Monroe Kazuka, the actress?   
‘The one and only.’   
‘I remember now. You were great in 'Stupid Old Assholes.'

‘Glad to hear it, dolly, I always love to meet a fan.’

‘You’re so mellow, hardly what I’d expect from an Ultimate, let alone the Ultimate Actress.’

‘Oh I barely do anything, sweetie, it’s all the crew: the writers, the directors, the lighting designers, the make-up artists, the accountants, the assistants- everyone.’

There she goes again, dodging the praise.

‘But-’   
‘Please, enough talk about me, you seem like a cool cat.’

‘Thanks?’   
‘I hope you don't mind, but I'd love it if I could hear what it's like to grow up as an average ankle-biter sometime. Life out of the spotlight is so interesting to me.’   
I can tell just from the way she talks. This girl has no idea what it’s like to be a kid.   
‘But not now, we’ll have plenty of time for that later. I'm sure you're lousy with people to meet.’

‘But I didn’t even get to ask-’

‘Please, I’m sure there are plenty of people better equipped to answer your questions than little old me.’   
She seems nice, but she won’t stop belittling herself. Not to mention the crazy slang she uses… It seems like it would be hard to have a normal conversation with her.

**Hope fragment gained!**  
  


 

I don’t have to go anywhere to find the next Ultimate. He taps me on the shoulder. Monroe waves to him, before backing away so that we can talk.

‘Isn’t she the sweetest?’ The blue-haired boy says, waving back to Monroe.

‘... I guess so?’ 

‘Anyway, greetings, stranger! I'm Gamen Kinbenna, the Ultimate Screenwriter. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. What might your name be?’   


  
I introduce myself.   
‘Ah! You won the raffle? Very interesting. I'm sure there's lots I can learn from a normal person like you.’   
‘What's that supposed to mean?’   
‘Oh? Have I offended you? My deepest apologies. I only meant that you are unlike the other Ultimates at Calm Heights.’   
‘Don't worry about justifying yourself to me. I'm used to stuff like this from Ultimates.’   
His eyes bulged out of his head. He clearly wasn’t expecting that response.

‘Gamen, you idiot. You've made yourself a fool in front of the nice lady.’ He said under his breath. ‘I'll make it up to you, you'll see. If you send me a list of your favourite movies, I'll be sure to watch them, okay? No movie is too bad.’ 

That guy backtracked so hard I'm surprised he didn't fall over.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’ve seen Despicable Me 3 twelve times. No matter the movie, you can always learn something. That’s how I became the Ultimate Screenwriter, after all. ’   
‘No, I meant are you sure you’re going to be able to do that? We’re trapped at a summer camp.’

‘I believe it to be possible. There are monitors everywhere after all. What else could they be for?’   
Come to think of it that’s true. Those screen are suspicious. There’s no reason to have that much technology at a summer camp, is there?

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

While I’m examining one of the monitors, I see a face pop onto the screen. For a second I think I turned the monitor on somehow, but then I realise, it’s just a reflection. I turn around to see a plain boy with bright red hair.

‘Shinpi Gakusei.’ He says.   
‘What?’ Maybe he had just sneezed?    
‘Sorry. I just thought you were gonna ask for my name. It's Shinpi Gakusei.’   


  
‘Wait. You don't know your talent?’   
‘No. Sorry.’

I’ve been talking to him for thirty seconds and he’s already apologised twice. This guy seems like a total bore.   
‘But you don't have a talent either, do you?’   
‘No, I don’t. How did you know that?’   
‘Retsuna told me. She thought it was hilarious. But I don’t share her sense of humor, trust me. Honestly, it's kinda nice to know I'm not the only one. Makes me feel less alone.’   
‘We’re not the same. You’re gonna remember your talent eventually, and then you’ll realise that.’

‘Huh. I guess that could be true. But I hope not. I wouldn’t want you to feel alone either.’

‘So judging by your complete and utter lack of memory, you won’t have a clue as to what’s happening here, will you?’

Another waste of time.

‘No, but I do have some theories.’

‘Theories?’

‘It’s pretty clear that we’re not here because we wanted to be. Someone kidnapped us. People are never kidnapped for good reasons. People never have their memories wiped for good reasons.’

‘You think we’re in danger?’

‘Yes.’

The simplicity of his answer is kinda refreshing. But it’s not comforting.

I knew taking this scholarship was a bad idea…

**Hope fragment gained!**


	4. Meet the Ultimates: Part 4

‘Oooh another hottie!’ A girl says. A girl whose voice I don’t recognise.

I turn to see who it is, and by the time I turn back to Shinpi, he’s gone.

The girl has wavy purple hair, and an atrocious red dress that shows way too much cleavage for a school setting.

Wait. Too much cleavage for a school setting? That sounds like something Sakame would say.

I’ve changed my mind. She can do whatever she wants with her body.  
‘I can’t believe I got trapped in a summer camp with so many acute people. Hopefully I'll have time to intersect with all of you before we leave camp.’

Acute...  Intersect... Who talks like that?

‘Camps are always great places for rampant sexual activity after all.’ She says, winking.

Sexual activity?! She talks so fast I can hardly get a word in.  
‘Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to be introducing myself.’ She says, reaching out her hand for a shake. ‘Kurakura's the name, babe, don't wear it out. You can wear _me_ out, though.’ 

__

  
This lady is so forward I find myself blushing. I don’t take her hand though. That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.  
There’s finally an opening for talking, and I’m not going to waste that on an introduction.

‘Do you have any clue why we’re here or what’s happening?’ I say as quickly as I can.

‘I can only assume it’s so that we can all get real close and bond as a consort before we start school.’

Consort? Did she mean cohort?

‘They say that ninety percent of student stress is just ‘cause kids haven’t been able to get that nut out.’ She put her hand to her face as if it was a secret.

There’s no way anyone says that. Why would the Ultimate Mathlete be spreading false statistics though?

‘Anyway, I’ve got ten more hotties to scope out before the welcoming ceremony, one of which has been running away from me all day. So I’m gonna get outta your hair. But don’t worry too much. My room is always open. Well, except for now. When it’s closed. I guess it’s only always open when it’s open.’

Welcoming ceremony? Room? What is this girl even saying?

I tried to ask her, but she had already run away, presumably to catch up with Shinpi.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

I look around the campsite for anything that could make Kurakura think there was a room saved for her, when I find it. The cabins block. I’m attempting to investigate further when a I realise there’s a guy standing in the shadows of the building.

‘Hi-’  
‘Stop.’ He says, though his tone doesn't indicate anger.  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘I believe it was Eleanor Roosevelt who said 'You are only given one chance at a first impression.’ Consider your words carefully, and make it count.’  
‘I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much.’

This guy’s uppity Ultimate attitude was starting to piss me off.  
‘Hm.’ He pauses for a second. ‘Yes. That will suffice.’

‘Will it now.’

‘You have chutzpah. I respect that.’ He seemed to be smiling now, ever so slightly. ‘My name is Heiho Rumine. Give me my space, and we shall get along swimmingly.’

 

This guy’s definitely a total weirdo, but he seems like he might be capable of communicating like a human being unlike some of the other Ultimates.  
‘Kurakura was saying something about her room earlier. She was talking about these cabins, right?’

‘Oh. That wench. She certainly makes a terrible first impression. But yes, she would have been talking about these cabins. It seems they have been assigned to specific students already. They are quainter than anything I would have envisioned, but they will suffice.’

‘But Raimu told me all the buildings are locked. How would we know the cabins have already been assigned?’

‘Yes, they certainly are locked, but we have deduced them to be cabins since they all have nameplates on them.’

I inspected the doors of the cabins and saw that there were pictures of Ultimates on all of them.

‘You see now? Whoever planned this knows who we are. This was no accident.’

‘If you’re aware of that, why aren’t you doing something to help instead of just standing here?’

‘Because there was no use doing anything before all sixteen of us awoke. Do not get me wrong, I will do my best to get us out of here when the time comes. Campsites are dirty and poorly put together. Unworthy of such a superior presence. But at the same time, there is no reason to waste your energy running around the campsite when we still know so little.’

Just what I would expect from the Ultimate Architect. Patience with a side of condescension.

**Hope fragment gained!**

 

Walking away from the cabins, I find myself in a new location. A well kept garden amongst the wild trees and bush. I venture inside to get a closer look and was honestly not at all surprised to find yet another Ultimate. The place is crawling with them, and no matter what I do, I just can’t seem to escape them.

This one looks like a little boy, and he’s watering a rosebush with a bucket hat.

Good start.  
‘Hello. I'm called Awari. Do you know where we are?’ He says, emptying the bucket hat, and putting it back on his head. 

  
‘Camp Ochitsu. There’s a big sign out the front, and everything. Have you been here in this garden the whole time.’  
‘I think so? I don't remember anything. But that might just be me being a no-good stupid dumb-dumb.’  
‘Dumb-dumb… What are you, five?’  
‘No? I'm Japanese.’  
Wow this kid is totally dense. He definitely has none of the answers I’m looking for. I try to leave him in the garden, but he looks so terrified an lonely. I have to spend at least a little more time with him.  
‘So. The Ultimate Gardener, hey? That's gotta be interesting.’  
‘Yes, it is! It’s so fun spending all day with plants.’

‘Uhuh. I’m super jealous, honestly.’

He gasps. ‘You like plants? No-one I ever meet likes plants. I would have just stop talking to you if you didn’t, but I am so glad you do.’

It’s times like these I curse my stupid sarcastic sensibility.

‘What is your favourite plant? Mine is dionaea muscipula, but leucanthemum vulgare is a close second.’  
‘Luke-can what now?’  
‘Leucanthemum vulgare. Or was it leucanthemum heterophyllum? Oh no... I got it wrong again, didn't I? Stupid stupid stupid.’ He grabs his hat and starts beating his face in with it.

I'm just gonna… Leave this kid here.  Can’t say I didn’t try, right?

 **Hope fragment gained!**  


Back in the centre of the campsite again, I see that most of the Ultimates have gathered in front of one of the larger buildings. One of which, I haven’t met yet. A lavender-haired girl wearing crazy white robes.

She greets me immediately, and leads me a bit away from the crowd.

‘Hello. I'm sensing your name is…’ She paused, shutting her eyes and holding her temples. ‘Nakagi Tomoe.’

‘Wh-’  
‘I felt your aura's approach.’

‘Sure you did, kiddo. It’d be ridiculous if you just... asked someone, or something.’  
‘A skeptic? That’s fine, I know the truth of my power. That’s enough for me.’

‘Good for you.’

‘I'm the world-famous Soulseer by the way, Otoko Seishin.’

__

_  
_ _‘_ Wait, Otoko Seishin. I swear I’ve heard that name, aren’t you…’

‘A boy. Yes. What’s your point?’

Looking at him again, it seems pretty obvious. Like he’s not actually trying to look like a girl. That’s just his uniform, I guess.  
‘I thought mediums were kinda a female-only thing, though.’  
‘And who would enforce a stupid rule like that? You?’

He has a point.

‘Obviously anyone can feel the joy of a spirit possessing their body. All you need is a crystal, two pitchforks, a red cloth, and four bunches of bananas.’  
This guy is totally full of shit. But it’s been made pretty clear today that information can come from anywhere.  
‘Sounds great, I’ll be sure to try that. Right after I get my nipples pierced. But anyway, have the spirits told you anything about this campsite? Or how we could leave?’

‘You think I’ve had time to commune with them?’

‘...Yes?’

‘Well, you’d be right then. I asked my tarot cards, and they answered. I sensed in them a great sense of doubt. They see a great deal of potential in the future. Also my lucky numbers are 1, 10 and 37.’

‘That’s… not helpful at all.’

‘That’s not all! I also sensed a great calming presence. A force denoting safety. I think that should be a source of comfort for us as we embark on this journey.’

More bullshit. Unsurprising, really.

Hope fragment gained!

 

I think I’ve met all sixteen of them now, each of them more insufferable than the last.

 

It was then I heard a sound that made my hair stand on end. My stomach tightened. My top lip started to sweat. I didn’t know why, but the sound filled me with... despair.

_Ding dong bing bong._

Otoko turned to the nearest monitor, as if he already knew what to do. I followed suit.

The image on the monitor was dark, but I could almost make out the silhouette of a person. At least it thought it could be a person.  It kinda looked more like… a stuffed bear?

 

"Welcome Calm Heights students, to Camp Ochitsu. I hope you’re all ready for an enticingly heart-tingly brain-melting school trip! Preparations are finally done for the much awaited welcoming ceremony. Hopefully the pace hasn’t been too slow for you. We’re going as fast as we can, after all. Please meet me in the Dining Hall so that I can get you all properly acquainted with this beautiful campsite. See you soon, campers!"

 

(psstttt… if you’re enjoying the fanfic so far, and want to get involved, you can vote on who Nakagi spends her free time with. I’ll pick the top three. You can vote for as many characters as you want. <https://www.strawpoll.me/16730873/r>)


End file.
